


L'impossible devient possible

by Metherland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Mpreg, Other, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont venus, ils ont entendu, ils n'y ont pas crû ou, comment l'auteur tourne le mpreg au ridicule ! (ou à l'horreur, en fonction du point de vu ! XD )</p><p>Crack complet, personnes sérieuses et/ou saines d'esprits s'abstenir !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'impossible devient possible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les perso appartiennent à J.K. Rowling; ce délire est à la fois le mien et celui de mon amie Princesse Hachico, et ce texte m'appartient, à moi toute seule (j'ouvre les enchères pour cette merde intersidérale, quelqu'un est acheteur/se ?)
> 
> Ah, et avant de vous laisser, je me dois de vous prévenir de la possible perte de quelques uns de vos neurones (voire tous). Vous êtes prévenu, je décline toute responsabilité quant à vos actes futurs après avoir lu cette ... chose.
> 
> Bonne lecture, et que la force soit avec vous !

L'impossible devient possible

Harry et Hermione le regardaient donc en train de se tortiller devant eux, gêné. Le voir comme ça était à la fois amusant et intriguant. C'était Ron quoi.

\- Bon, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

Hermione, toujours première.

\- C'est-que … C'est pas facile à dire …

\- Ron, on est tes meilleurs amis.

Harry, toujours là pour soutenir.

\- Mais c'est pas facile à entendre aussi …

\- Ron, on n'a des examens la semaine prochaine, je dois réviser !

\- Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

Ron marqua un temps d'hésitation.

\- Voilà … Je suis enceint.

Blanc. Un ange qui passe. Ou deux. Ou trois. En fait, tout un troupeau.

\- Ron, tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas …

\- Harry, si tu lisais un peu plus, tu saurais que c'est possible. Il y a d'ailleurs tout un service spécialisé pour les grossesses masculines à St Mangouste et …

\- Merci Hermione, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Harry se reprit après quelques instants d'intense désappointement.

\- Bon d'accord, tu es enceint. Chose plus importante, qui est le père ?

Ron devînt livide à la question, comme si il avait espéré quelle ne vienne pas.

\- C'est plutôt délicat …

\- Ron ! Y'a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit ! Tu as juste un nom à dire !*

Les garçons regardèrent Hermione de travers en l'entendant être aussi grossière.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quelque chose ! Je veux savoir !

\- Pour pas changer, marmonna Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

\- C'estMmmmMmm.

\- Parle plus fort, on a rien entendu. Et arrête d'être aussi effrayé, fit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si c'était Malefoy.

Ron devînt un peu plus livide.

\- Ah non ! Me dis pas que c'est lui ! Tu peux pas avoir fait ça ! Me dis pas que tu couches avec l'ennemi !

\- Harry !

\- Mais 'Mione …

\- C'est pas lui ...

Hermionne et Harry se retournèrent vers leur ami.

\- C'est pire …

\- Qu'est-ce que raconte, rien ne peut être pire que Malefoy !

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Snape pas vrai ? C'est le professeur Snape !

Ce fut au tour des deux garçons de regarder leur amie bizarrement.

\- Euh.. Ça aurait presque l'air de te faire plaisir...

\- Mais oui Harry ! C'est évident ! La paternité change un homme et en plus, comme ça il ne fera plus de favoritisme, Ron étant chez les Griffondor !

\- Euh … Désolé 'Mione, c'est pas lui non plus …

Un air malheureux un peu déçu apparu sur son visage.

\- Dommage.

\- T'es sérieuse Hermione ? Dommage !

\- Quoi ! Je pouvais bien espérer que sa connerie serve nos intérêt !

Harry soupira. Il était aussi mal servi par l'un que par l'autre. Hermione reprit :

\- Allez, maintenant, c'est bon, accouche !

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oh, euh désolée, c'était mal choisi.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Ça serait peut-être mieux de …

\- RON !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord … C'est … Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- RON!

\- Ok, C'est Pansy Parkinson !

Blanc. Un ange qui passe. Ou deux. Ou trois. En fait, tout un troupeau.

\- QUOI !?

\- Attend, c'est impossible, Pansy est une fille …

Ron prit un air désespéré.

\- C'est aussi ce que je croyais !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

\- Bon, finalement, la paternité n'est pas si importante. La question est plutôt de savoir si tu veux garder le bébé.

Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était l'incarnation même de la Magie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas sans elle et ses nombreuses questions !

* * *

20/02/2014

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, toujours vivant(e)s ? En temps normal, je suis plutôt fière de ma connerie mais là, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis submergée par la honte ...
> 
> Bref, si vous avez aimé (et donc manqué de bon goût / SBAF ! Quoi ?! Comment ça je m'insulte au passage !), détesté (qu'est-ce que je vous comprends !), laissez une review !
> 
> P.S.: Oui, je suis contre le mpreg ! (sachant que ça compte pas chez Naruto à cause de son Sexy Jutsu, ni dans Saint Seiya, mythologie oblige (mais seulement pour ce qui n'est pas humain, donc chevaliers exit) ! XD )


End file.
